What is this Place?
by AnnaMeister
Summary: What happens when the worlds of fantasy collide? What happens when our favourite characters from LOTR, The BelgariadMallorean, Eragon, and Tortall come together? Will they save their worlds from merging or will their differences lead to their demise.


**What is this place? Chapter One:**

**Summary:**What happens when the worlds of fantasy collide? What happens when our favourite characters from LOTR, The Belgariad/Mallorean, Eragon, and Tortall come together? Will they save their worlds from merging or will their differences lead to their demise.

**A/N:**The answers to the questions are for us to know and you to find out. And by us I do not mean me and myself,I meanSammypenny and I. We wrote this story together so pm her too.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own any of the characters from all of the books. Would be nice if we did.

**

* * *

**

Intro:

The world is spinning and a flash of light descended upon the realms. Something was happening that would change the world forever. The worlds were merging to form a single universe composed of all living beings from each realm. The heroes would have to work together to save their realities before the merging of the worlds had completed.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chapter 1

Aragorn woke up in a strange place. He did not realize that he had fallen asleep in the middle of a field. He must have gotten drunk the night before but he did not recognize the terrain. How far had he wandered it did not familiar at all. Aragorn stood up slowly and stumbled around his new surroundings before seeing some towers in the distance. There seemed to be a figure emerging from the general direction of the towers.

"Where the hell am I?" Aragorn asked the man who was nearing him. The man remained silent. "Damn you, answer me!"

"_Who in Aldur's name do you think you are?_" the mysterious man replied, "_This is the Vale of Aldur; do not speak that language here."_

Aragorn became angered by the tone of this man; he was already short tempered by his new surroundings. "_You should watch your mouth. I am King of Gondor supreme ruler of Middle Earth. You should not question my authority."_

_What! Him, the supreme ruler?_ "_Authority? If anyone here has authority it is I. I am Belgarion, Overlord of the West, King of Riva, Godslayer and so on and so forth. Where is this Gondor you speak of and why do you call the Earth middle?"_

This made Aragorn quite confused. "_The earth is not middle. It has always been called Middle Earth and always will be. Gondor, have you never heard of it? No wait why you would; you are from a queer non-existent place called Riva. Don't you dare question my authority?"_

_"You had better leave now or else you will not leave at all!" Garion screamed, as he drew his sword. This man, this Aragorn, he must be crazy. He calls himself a king; I shall put an end to him and his ravings. _

_He drew his sword, idiot. I shall teach him a lesson; nobody can defeat me at swordplay. "Ha you could not hit a barn that was right at sword point." _

Garion roared._ How dare he insult me? _His Alorn ancestry came alive. They charged at each other, swords raised. Each blow was dodged or parried; they seemed equal in strength and ability. They fought until their bodies became weak with fatigue. They were so absorbed in the fight that neither of them noticed a second figure walking towards them from the direction of the towers.

"What in the name of the gods is going on here?_ I am trying to study!" yelled Belgarath, the figure that had come from the tower. Both men stopped fighting. It was then that they noticed that another had followed him._

_"Gandalf!" Aragorn almost screamed in joy._

_"Aragorn, we have pressing matters to discuss. It no longer seems that we are in Middle Earth." _

_"There's another world?" Belgarath interrupted. They ignored him._

_"Do you know where the others are?" Gandalf continued._

_"No, they're probably on another stupid quest with Frodo or something."_

_"Don't make this any harder than it already is." Gandalf gave him a warning. Sometimes Aragorn can be so cocky. _

"Grandfather, do not listen to this old crackpot." Garion shouted heatedly.

"I'm not old! I've only walked this Earth for 3 millennia." Gandalf retorted.

"He has a point you know for I am 4 millennia older than he is. It seems that my young grandson has gotten off on the wrong foot again with new travelers," Belgarath said as he glared at his grandson, "Come up to my tower so we may discuss it over a few good cups of ale. Garion go retrieve another barrel of ale from the twins." He ended the conversation. They had to get this problem sorted out. He had thought that maybe only one of the worlds had merged with his own but it seemed that many were coming together.


End file.
